The Walking Body
by HealerWarrior
Summary: Gibbs gets invited to do a case in Washington, DC but tries to keep it a secret from his team. McGee, Kate and Tony are suspicious about this case they are calling "The Walking Body". The 23 year old's body disappearing isn't anything special to them, but to Gibbs it seems important.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the stairs just to see my team goofing off.

"Have anything for me?" I said with a sturn tone.

"No, uh, sorry boss." Tony said as if he was covering something.

"Well, while you guys are goofing around I found MYSELF a case."

"Huh?" Kate said, "What do you mean you found yourself a case?" McGee asked, confused.

"I've been asked to do a case, by myself." I said with a serious tone so that they'll get the point.

"Fine." they all said at the same time.

"Just...tell us what's its about, please." Kate said with a smile.

"Fine, but I'm still going alone. This girl, 23 years old, brutally murdered in her kitchen." I said barely choking out the words. I don't know why but this case is odd to me, can't tell them that though.

"Why is that so important? We deal with those all the time!" Kate said getting a little stressed.

"Kate. Settle down.." McGee said trying to settle her down.

"What's so interesting about this case is... she walked away."

"She walked away?"

"Yes. They found her body, surrounded the house, came back in and she was gone. GONE, no trace of where she had gone too."

"Why is that so interesting?" Tony said, "The body was probably stolen."

"Nope, sightings of the same girl, all around town."

"Where is this case?" Kate asked. I knew what she was up too.

"I can't tell you. I'm going alone." I said firmly, and at that I walked off. I'm heading off to Washington, DC.

**Thanks for reading! Could you write a review so I can know if I should write Chapter 2? Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Note: I don't own NCIS!**

****The plane lands and I get off and immediately I get a wave of discomfort. Why is this case so different? I mean Tony was right the body was probably stolen, but then I come to see that sightings of the same young women all around DC. I'm so confused, maybe I should've asked the team to come? No. No I can't, they would've thought I was crazy.

I think she walked away. I really do. I mean from what I was told...there was no trace of someone smearing blood, which they would have if they had attempted to steal it.

I guess that's why I'm so interested. I mean the young woman must have just walked away. No other conclusions. No other possibilities. She just walked away, from her own murder.

I arrive at the scene about an hour later and immediately I notice a strange feeling around the house. Just this odd feeling that something strange is going on. I walked towards the door and knock, a man answers the door. I show him my badge.

"Oh it's you, come in." the man said.

"Were you expecting me?" I said in confusion. This man didn't look like any of the agents I was told I was working with on this case.

"Yes, agent Sills, sir." he held out his hand.

I walked around him and entered the house. The man looked hurt, but I didn't care.

"So..." I said thinking about what I knew so far and what I still needed to know, "23 year old..murdered in her kitchen...after being seen gets up and walks away."

"I personally think the body was stolen, but everyone thinks different." The man said crossing his arms.

"Sills is it?" I said.

"Y-yes sir. Agent Sills." I saw a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"Badge please." I held out my hand.

The man quickly stood up and started running, I jumped up and started chasing him. He was fast, but I caught up to him. I leaped onto his back taking him down. I pulled my gun and aimed it at his head.

"Who are you!" I yelled in his ear, " and who sent you!"

"Gibbs, relax!" the man said struggling under my weight, "Tony and Kate sent me to follow you!"

"What?!" I said in anger, "you better be telling me the truth!" I yelled extremely loudy.

"Dude, call them! They'll tell you!"

Did my own team really disobey an order?


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it's been awhile since I've updated this story. I'm glad to be writing it again though!**

****I was angry. Did my team really disobey an order? What part of stay out of it do they not understand? I pulled out my phone to call them while I let the fake agent leave. He doesn't need to be in this, this is between me and my team.

"Ello?" I heard Tony speak and I wanted to choke him.

"I'm going to say this once." I spoke through gritted teeth into the phone, "Stay. Away. From. This. Case."

"But-"

"No, this is mine. You, McGee and Kate have disobeyed an order. Do you understand what you did?"

"Yeah, but boss-"

"Shut it, Tony."

I hung up on him, that must have made him mad, but thats good. He and the others will stay out of my case now.

I stood alone in the empty house. I saw where the body had clearly been. I got down low to the ground. I then saw them, very faint but very there. Bloody footprints leading out the back door. I knew it! I knew she had walked away, and now I have proof. I pulled out my camera and snapped a few shots of the footprints. I then glanced around before leaving.

I arrived later at the Washington, DC. Police Department. Where I met with the Sheriff.

"Sir, I have reason to believe that she walked away."

"Hah! I'm sorry, who are you again?" The Sheriff snorted at me.

"I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs, from NCIS."

"Oh." He quickly changed his attitude. "You were saying?"

"I heard about the case and I wanted to come see it an-"

"I'm sorry, but where is your team? Don't people from NCIS have teams?"

"As I was saying, I heard about the case and I wanted to come see it for myself and decided to come alone. My team remains at NCIS."

"Why? Why are you doing this alone?"

"I am choosing to keep that to myself, thank you."

"Sorry, Sir. Now, you said you have reason to believe she walked away. What do you mean? Haha, dude, she was _murdered_. Usually when your murdered, you know...your_ dead."_

_"_I know that." I can't believe this guy, he thinks I'm insane. I'll show him, I'll show him the photos. "I went to the house myself and I found footprints of blood leading out the back door; the door the agents said was the only possible way she could've gone out."

"Let's see them then." He replied. I don't like him, at all.

I pulled out my camera and turned it on. I then showed it to him. He stared at the little screen. He looked at me then the screen.

"Um, are you okay in the head, Sir?" He looked confused.

I looked at the camera and I couldn't believe my eyes. T-The footprints were _gone_."


End file.
